The present invention relates to a base for releasably securing a spindle in a desired position and more particularly to a pair of bases cooperatively adapted for this purpose. The invention has particular utility in securing conventional spindles in existing structures or rooms, e.g. between a floor and a ceiling or in a horizontal railing.
While the general principle of releasably or detachably securing an elongated member, by means of a spring which exerts force longitudinally of the member in order to cause it to bear against an opposing surface is known, nothing has been suggested, to the best of applicant's knowledge, which would provide the capability of securing spindles in a desired location, particularly in an existing building, which provides a pleasing ornamental appearance and in a manner which does not expose spring means and associated elements to view in the completed assembly.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a base for releasably securing a conventional spindle in a desired location which upon installation will present a pleasing ornamental appearance and shield from view the means for securing the spindle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pair of bases for securing a spindle in a desired location which permits easy and simple installation and permits greater tolerance in cutting or trimming spindles to required length than in conventional installation methods.